The Forgotten Legend- Chapter One- A Meeting of Two Worlds
by TheRealNerdyBoy
Summary: This is a story of epic proportions, a story I have been planning for a couple of years. This is a story that features every major videogame I could think of, at least the ones that make sense, and will be packed with action, friendships, and struggles never before seen! In this first chapter we shall see how the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom react to the Man of Steel!


A Meeting of Two Worlds

The Mushroom Kingdom

_Boing! Boop Boop! _"Yahoo!'' A red and blue clad figure ran through a rather astonishing series of obstacles, in a world much different than our own. The man hopped and ran, jumping upon the heads of his various enemies and defeating them with ease. He sported a thick, brown mustache, which fluttered across his determined face. Brown, angry, mushroom-like creatures scuttled on the shiny green ground, attempting to stop the hero, but it was to no avail. A group of green turtles dashed at the hero, some even sporting wings, but they were all vanquished under his mighty feet. He dodged hammers, skimmed over gnashing teeth, and evaded spiny creatures, all to reach the final destination: Bowser's Castle. He was on a mission to save Princess Peach from the evil King Bowser. His name was Mario.

Metropolis, USA

The Man of Steel flew through hordes of mechanical enemies, each one firing blasts of concentrated, red energy at the hero. He withstood the heat with little effort, grabbing the robots at blinding speeds and ripping them to shreds. Pieces of steel and titanium were thrown every which way, as the robots continued to converge on the hero, attempting to overcome him with sheer strength. Superman struggled, the robots smothering him, and he was soon out of sight, machinery filling in any spots where his blue and red showed. For a moment, the only sounds heard were the scraping of metal and the churning of gears; then, our mighty hero threw his arms open with outstanding strength, freeing himself from the crowd with ease. He destroyed the remaining robots, and then flew at Mach-speeds to the epicenter of the disaster: LexCorp. Superman smashed his way into the tower, revealing the man behind the attack upon the city, the brilliant mastermind Lex Luthor! "Superman! Right on time," said Lex, who was wearing an all-new version of his power armor.

"Lex, stop your attack on the city, or I will be forced to take action!" Superman stepped forwards carefully, eyeing his suit of armor. Lex laughed evilly, his eyes twisted and full of hatred, and he told Superman, "I have great things planned for this city, and great things planned for you. I will only stop this attack when I feel the need to!"Lex then held his hand up, pointing to Superman, and green energy began to form around his fist.

"Prepare to meet your doom," he shouted as he fired the energy at Superman, but suddenly a large, purple energy vortex appeared between the two of them, filling up the room. Lex was astonished, and backed up quickly to avoid it. Superman attempted to dodge it as well, but a beam shot out from the vortex, entrapping him in a field of purple energy. Superman vanished before his very eyes, disappearing from the world completely, and Lex was stunned at this sudden development. As the sphere began to disappear, another creature began to materialize in the room. The sphere left with a loud pop, and a hulking, reptilian creature was left in its stead. It opened its eyes, flexing its neck underneath its spike-studded shell, and the beast gave a mighty roar. King Bowser had arrived.

Bowser's Castle, the Mushroom Kingdom

Superman looked around in surprise, attempting to figure out what had just happened. He seemed to be in some sort of throne room, and he stood on a red carpet leading to the massive throne, most likely intended to accommodate a king. Why was he brought here? Who had brought him here? These were questions Superman was attempting to answer until there was a large explosion in front of him, rubble flying in every direction. A man in red and blue overalls stood where the door once laid, fire rising from his hands. He looked at Superman with surprise, then anger, as he remembered why he was there. The man rushed forwards at an astonishing speed, attacking Superman before he could react, and a successfully executed kick sent Superman into a wall. Superman quickly recovered and flew into the air, out of his assailant's reach, and he attempted to communicate with him.

"I do not wish to fight you. Can you please tell me where I am? I believe I may be lost." Superman raised his arms in a peaceful expression, attempting to prove his peacefulness, and Mario looked with a curious expression. "I am from the city of Metropolis on Earth, do you know where that is?" Mario, believing this was another of Bowser's tricks, pulled a fat, brown leaf from his pocket, and nearly ate it until a voice behind him shouted, "Wait Mario! He is telling the truth!" Mario looked back to see the wizard guardian of Peach, the great Toadsworth, who was followed by an out of breath Toad and the distressed wizard Kamek. Toadsworth arrived at Mario's side, grabbing the leaf out of his hand, and said, "Something mysterious has happened. I sense great dark magic at work, old magic I have not seen before." Superman flew down to where the assembled heroes, and Kamek, stood, and he asked, "Could this magic be what brought me to this world?"

"Yes, Superman, I do believe that is the case." The Man of Steel looked astonished at the wizard's knowledge of his name, but before he could say anything, Toadsworth continued. "A dark force I cannot identify has brought you here, to the Mushroom Kingdom, and taken our greatest enemy to the land you hail from, Metropolis of Earth."

"The great King Bowser has been kidnapped! We must look for him immediately!" Kamek rose worriedly on his broomstick, agitated at the loss of his ruler.

"Settle down Kamek. Yes, we shall need to find both Bowser and his allies soon, for I fear their alliance may be strong enough to end the universe as we know it." Toad quickly came running to the group as well, leading a rescued Princess Peach alongside him, and he rushed to Toadsworth. Superman watched the happenings around him, still not believing the mushroom-headed man, and he asked, "How do I know this isn't one of Lex' clever schemes? Why should I help you?" Toadsworth and Kamek had been constructing a portal to the source of the dark magic, intending to find the villains, and Toadsworth turned to face superman.

"Clark, this force may threaten your homeland. The very lives of your Justice League and your beloved Lois may very well be in danger. We need to stop this, before the very universe is destroyed." If Superman had any doubts before, they were certainly gone now, as Toadsworth discovered his secret identity, something he had never told anyone. The portal now fully opened, Toadsworth looked upon those who stood in front of him, and he asked them, "Can I count on you, all of you, to help with this threat?" There was hesitation, the heroes struggling with the severity of the situation, and the weight that would be placed on their shoulders. Mario looked at Peach, longing to keep her safe, but knowing of her courageous spirit. One by one, they each agreed, and Toadsworth was satisfied with their answers.

"I pray we can fix this before it's too late," said Toadsworth, and he traveled through the portal, followed by the rest of the group, before the portal closed, transporting them to lands unknown.

A few minutes later, a tall, lean, green-clad Italian ran into the room out of breath and rushed. He looked around the room hurriedly, and he asked, "Mario? Peach? Anyone here?" He was answered in silence, and he sighed. Behind him a bright light began to flash, a small being appearing in the center. Luigi slowly turned, his eyes wide with fright, before the light enveloped him, ending with a loud crackle of electricity.

Metropolis, USA

"What manner of creature are you?" Lex looked up at the beast, his mighty armor dwarfed in size by the greater being, and Lex found a sort of resemblance to Doomsday in the creature. Bowser looked down at the man, only believing that the green-armored man had kidnapped him from his home. In rage, Bowser swiped at Lex, the speed and suddenness of the attack knocking him off balance. Lex fell with a thud, and Bowser threw himself on top of Lex, spraying fire from his mouth as he crushed Lex to the ground. Lex reacted faster this time around, and as soon as Bowser landed on him, Lex kicked him in the stomach, launching him hard enough to shatter the ceiling. Lex flew up and grabbed Bowser, who retaliated by punching him in the face, only to find a force field in the way.

"Hah, you foolish beast! My suit is equipped with top-of-the-line technology, and cannot be harmed by the likes of-" Lex was interrupted by another punch from Bowser, this one strong enough to harm the shield, and Lex's grin slowly turned to a frown. Bowser roared with triumph, and he punched the flying Luthor to the ground. Lex quickly recovered, a look of anger now on his face, and Bowser dropped down in front of him, giving a mighty roar. Before the two could fight further, a large, dark figure appeared, throwing them both back with a strong force and leaving the villains slumped on the ground.

"Fools. You quarrel here, while your enemies plot against you, do you wish to be defeated again?" Bowser and Lex looked at the figure, both understanding what the man was meaning, "I have a plan. A plan to finally defeat your enemies, to finally give you the power to achieve whatever you desire. Shall you join me, assist me, and achieve your ultimate dream?" Bowser and Lex looked the man up and down, each thinking thoughts of their own. Bowser saw himself ruling the galaxy, sitting on his throne with the beautiful Princess Peach at his side. Lex saw himself in glorious triumph, Superman lying defeated at his feet. They were both convinced by this man, and they both agreed, giving different forms of confirmation, but agreeing nonetheless.

"Very good," said the dark being, "You shall be most beneficial to my plans." His hands rose, his emotions impossible to read through the shadows in his face. "I believe it is now time for you both to meet the rest of the New Order." With those words, a wave of energy flew through from the being, entering the great Koopa and the brilliant scientist and filling them with a purple energy. There was a bright flash of purple light, a quick _pop_, then the three were gone, leaving LexCorp tower empty.

_{Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The first thing I would like to say is I do not own any of the characters included in this story, if you couldn't guess so already. The next thing I would like to say is I can't exactly find a good category for this story, as it is going to include a wide variety of characters, and the settings require that the category be very specific. Therefore I will try to place the story in the correct categories per chapter, based on the main characters included. Lastly, I welcome any and all criticism, if there is something you didn't like in this chapter, or there is something you would like to see in this story, please let me know! Thank you!}_


End file.
